


The Alpha's Touch

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Scenting, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, heat - Freeform, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The reader is lonely and touch starved. She’s made peace with her life without a mate. Until Sam Winchester walks into her life.





	The Alpha's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for:
> 
> Kink Bingo: Size kink  
ABO Bingo: Touch Starvation  
Fluff Bingo: playing with their hair
> 
> Thanks to my own beta Vee :)

You were okay with being alone, with being lonely. You really were.

You’d been lonely for so long that it was normal now. You had your cat, a few good friends, family to visit occasionally, and a pretty good job. But without realizing it, even though you were around people every day- weeks would go by without any kind of touch from another human being.

Over time you became uncomfortable with hugs from friends, handshakes with clients. Touch made your skin tingle and you’d pull away as the denied vulnerability made your shuttered omega cry for love, for touch- for anything to make you feel happy and desired. Your doctor wanted to prescribe massage, your therapist suggest kick boxing or team sports. You didn’t need them to tell you again- an omega without touch would eventually become sick with fever, faint and wilt away, starved of the interaction that fed your very basic instinct- to be wanted, needed, revered. You were in an impossible situation caught between fear and instinct.

Then the tall alpha with the multicolored eyes walked in the door. Your omega that you kept locked away with chemicals and emotional stifling whined in need, and you prayed your suppressants were strong enough to hide the hiccup of your core as his right hand engulfed yours. He was so tall, broad shoulders and thick muscles hiding under his blue pinstripe suit. You felt tiny in comparison to him, your little office now full of this amazingly beautiful man.

“Mr. Winchester is from San Francisco. He’ll be working with us on the Harrison project. Sam, Y/N here is our marketing expert. We would never have won this project without her.” Your boss preened proudly.

Sam _(that’s a nice name, I wonder what his middle name is, Y/N Winchester sounds so good)_ grinned down at you and offered his hand.

“Hi Y/N. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

_Shit, he’s beautiful._ “Great.” You smiled, letting his touch linger, your brain completely blank as you stared up at him. “Welcome. Uhhh, to the team.” This earned you a panty dropping smirk and you knew instantly that you were fucked.

As soon as your boss steered Sam away and down the hallway you grabbed your purse and jacket, racing through the lobby without a word to the receptionist. You hit the stairwell and was at your best friend’s desk four floors down within three minutes.

“Jesus, you just run a marathon?” Vicky asked as you leaned against her desk panting. The beta’s brows furrowed and she leaned in close and sniffed you. “Did you forget your suppressants today?”

“You can scent me?” you gasped. You were gonna need to order the stronger suppressants if a beta could smell you after Sam had spoken to you for only two minutes.

“Well yeah,” she shrugged. “What happened? Was it Ben? I’m gonna kick the ever living shit out of that asshole if he came over. Please god tell me you didn’t sleep with him. You know you can get a restraining order, right? I’ve been telling you for months-“

“Vee!” You screeched. “It wasn’t Ben. I...they hired this new consultant and he...Vee, he’s _fucking_ beautiful.”

“Ohhhh,” she grinned, looking you up and down. “And he touched you, didn’t he? Handshake?”

Vicky was one of the few people that knew how uncomfortable touch was to you. She’d certainly tried to help over time, and besides your mother, she was the only person you let hug you for longer than five seconds. But being your best friend, and a slutty beta in her own right, she was a consistent supporter of you getting good and fucked regularly.

“Yeah,” you sighed. Vicky’s nosey coworker peeped up over the cubicle wall before retreating with a smug smile. Alpha bitch. “Let’s get out of here.”

Over lunch you told your best friend every detail about Sam Winchester that you’d learned in the 120 seconds he’d stood in your office. Vicky immediately googled him, and recited his entire LinkedIn profile as well as a couple articles about his time at Stanford.

“Smart guy,” she nodded. “And god damn, he _is_ gorgeous. If you don’t get on him, I’m gonna.”

You rolled your eyes. She’d never do that to you. “What do I do?”

Vicky reached across the table, setting her hand on top of yours. You let it stay there as she reassured you. “Honey, you’re gonna talk to him. Pay attention in meetings, as impossible as that may be. Take the stronger suppressants so you don’t go into heat mid-Power Point.” You groaned at the idea. “And don’t get fired for fucking him in your office.”

“Great, now that idea is in my head!” You tossed your napkin on top of your empty plate.

“Ha! Whatever. You may be a shy omega without a lick of action lately, but I know you’ve already tried on his last name.” Your silence only made her laugh louder. At your pout she stood and dropped some cash on top of the bill. “I’ve got a really good feeling about this, babe.”

Every day for the next week you washed and styled your hair, dressed in your most stylish professional outfits, and took your heavy duty suppressants like clockwork. Of course the day that Sam showed up again was the day you’d overslept, your hair in a rough ponytail crafted from dry shampoo and frustration, slacks covered in cat hair and a wrinkled blouse that you kept tugging on to get the sleeves to straighten out.

“Hello?” A knock sounded on the doorframe.

Your heart sunk to your stomach like a stone before it flipped up into your chest with the twirl of a Vegas trapeze act. _Sam._

“Hi...hi Sam,” you grinned as he stepped into your office. You realized you were swooning like a lovesick twelve year old and quickly shook it off. “How can I help you?”

“You have a moment? I wanted to look over the model for the Harrison project if it’s a convenient time right now.” He raised a _(thick, perfect, looks so soft)_ eyebrow. You were delayed a good ten seconds of staring at him before you realized he was waiting on you to reply.

“Oh! Yeah! Yes, let’s…we can do that.”

Sam smiled and nodded, walking further into your office. He set his padfolio down on the little table next to the black leather guest chair. “So ummmm, do you want to pull the model up?” He pointed to one of your screens.

“Oh yeah.” You watched out of the corner of your eye as he dragged the chair over so he could sit closer. The plush chair seemed so small under his long legs and broad shoulders, his crisp gray suit and white shirt a perfect fit like he’d just stepped out of a GQ photoshoot. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and you fought yourself as you almost reached up to mimic the motion.

The project appeared on the screen and you adjusted the view in the program, doing your best to keep breathing through your mouth. You turned your body inward and clutched your thighs together, praying the suppressants would keep and your body wouldn’t betray you with the obvious _Please Fuck Me!_ signal of the scent of slick.

“Can you click over there?” His wrist barely grazed your forearm when he pointed to the screen and in your haste you took a short breath in through your nose. His scent was as bad- or _soooooooo_ good - as you thought it would be. You’d scented him when he’d been in your office before but being just a few inches away, you were drunk on him. Your body was starting to turn on you, the suppressants having no chance in hell as your body flushed, ready to send out its desperate call.

“Everything okay?” Sam’s voice dragged you back. You stared at the knot of his blue tie, just over the hem of a white t-shirt, just over the hollow in his collarbone. You found yourself starting to lean forward, your omega needing to scent that spot, that vulnerable patch of skin. To find the source of the spice and rich oak and honey bourbon that was all you could think about.

“Y/N?”

“Oh shit!” You leapt up and pushed your chair back, moving back towards the wall on shaky legs. Sam looked up at you, his brows furrowed in worry. “I just...I forgot I have a meeting soon. So you should...we can meet later? Okay?”

A smile tugged up the right corner of Sam’s mouth. “Sure. Just send me an Outlook invite when you have time.”

You nodded, your arms crossed as you pressed your back against the wall and prayed for the drywall to swallow you into it’s dusty grip. You felt the first small trickle of slick pool in your panties, an angry clenching cramp, and closed your eyes. Your heat was starting, just like that. You knew he could scent you now. When you opened your eyes you saw him flinch the second he smelled it. He looked surprised and paused in the middle of your office, halfway between you and the door. He reached out towards you and before he could say anything you shook your head.

“You should go,” you whispered. You curled into yourself, afraid of this man, of his touch, of this perfect alpha.

Sam sighed and you thought for a moment he wasn’t going to leave. He finally did but not without one last glance over his shoulder, your eyes holding for a few seconds before he was gone.

“Fuck.” You quickly opened an email and sent a note to your boss, explaining you were going into heat and needed a few days off. You’d work from home as soon as you could. You packed up your stuff and were out the door before Sam could return.

Your heat was really bad this time. You’d heard of this happening, knew it could happen. Not only were you starved for touch, but your omega was sick, in agony without the comfort of a mate and a knot to plug you up and make you whole. You wanted Sam’s knot. The suppressants had no chance of working now that he had gotten under your skin, and you had to ride out the heat in choked moans and wrecked tears, painful orgasms brought on by toys and feverish daydreams.

Four days later you were able to return to work. With your heat passed, your hormones were more level again and your suppressants would stifle your omega scent. Besides, biology was just gonna have to fuck off because the Harrison project was due in a week and it was time to start formatting and branding it.

You were working late in the conference room three days before the due date. You had the project model up on the screen in front of you, and were laying out the report by hand as you often did. It helped you to see the big picture. You jumped when you heard his voice behind you.

“Didn’t think anyone else was here.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you turned back to the model. You’d been trying to convince yourself that Sam Winchester was just a guy that worked for your company, one that would be gone in a few days. You were trying to accept that he was merely an obstacle to get through, like a heat or a hug from your ex. If he wasn’t anything important, then you couldn’t get upset when he was gone, or worse when he was within touching distance and you cowered away.

“I’m working on packaging the final report together.”

Sam came closer. He’d shed his jacket and tie, so he was in black slacks and a charcoal gray dress shirt. You closed your eyes as you were immediately overwhelmed by his scent- the sweet smoky scent was there, but also the remnants a spicy cologne and mint. He looked over the pages in front of you and nodded. “It looks great.”

“It does.” You stood back, proud of your accomplishment. Sam watched as you switched a few pieces around, both of you matching the data on the screen.

“I missed you these last couple days.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes. “Why?”

Sam chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the conference room table next to you and stretching one long leg out. He was so...big. Lanky and lean and you stared at his hand as it landed on the glossy wood table a couple inches from yours.

“I like you, Y/N. I think you’re smart and beautiful and I have no idea how a great girl like you is still unmated but I would like it if-”

“Sam, stop,” you interjected, holding a hand out. “Just...stop. I can’t. I don’t…” Sam was looking at you with genuine concern, and you knew he cared about you. “I’m not good at...I haven’t been with anyone, well more than a hug, in years. So I can’t...be that.”

“Years?” he asked softly. “Omega, you know that’s terrible for you.”

At the declaration of your title your eyes widened. “I uh...I’m not Omega. I mean, I am _an_ omega because I can’t help it, trust me I’d change it if I could…” and then you were rambling, completely terrified as your body started to turn against your words and prove what a liar you were. “I can’t, ummmm...mate. Because I just...don’t, you know? Because really, someone touching me freaks me out and I haven’t done this in a long time and I don’t...Sam, you’re perfect. And fuck, you smell so amazing.” At just the mention of his scent your core started to heat up and you felt a drip of slick. “Fucking suppresants!” You buried your face in your hands and fell back into the black leather chair behind you.

“Hey,” you felt long fingers reaching for your wrists and you let your hands fall away. Sam was on his knees in front of you, tall enough for his face to be level with yours. “I would never make you do anything you don’t want, okay? And if you don’t want anything with me, or want me to leave you alone, I will.”

“Really?” You looked into his eyes. “But the project is almost over.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. You realized suddenly that his thumbs were circling the tender skin of your inner wrists. His touch was so gentle that it took you a moment to focus. “That’s why I thought maybe we could go on a date or something.”

“You wanna date me?” you whispered in wonder.

Sam nodded as he moved his thumb up your inner wrist and along your forearm, just barely grazing your elbow before moving back down again. You watched his huge hand circle your forearm, long fingers moving over your skin like it was precious silk, like it was to be respected, protected. His eyes, deep like river rapids, met yours and you almost pulled away, but his touch continued, keeping you in his reach. You were mesmerized, unable to move away and for the first time in a long time, not wanting to. You just didn’t know what to do next.

Thankfully Sam did. He leaned in, his lips pressed against yours gently, so softly, a barely there kiss that had all of the tension in your body draining with a sigh. When you opened your eyes he was watching you, waiting for your move - your choice. You swallowed hard, hearing the crack of it in your ears. Sam moved one of his hands up your arm to your shoulder, then to cup the side of your neck. A jagged breath choked out of you. His touch felt so good you wanted to cry.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” you whispered. You looked at him straight on, listening to your heart and your nature. “Can we...just not here.”

Sam nodded. “My hotel is just across the street.”

You stood on shaky legs and gathered your work, hustling to your office to get your purse and jacket. You quickly chewed some mints and tried to put your 9-hour-old hairstyle in some kind of order. Sam was waiting for you in the dark lobby, briefcase and jacket in hand.

You were quiet as you walked across the street together. You felt comfortable though, not afraid this time. Yes, you were going to a hotel room with an incredibly hot alpha for something that would probably lead to sex and you didn’t even know if you remembered how to do that but the omega in you didn’t give one single fuck. Sam was amazing and you wanted him. For the first time in a long time you let yourself crave someone’s touch.

“Here’s my home away from home,” Sam chuckled as he pushed the door of his motel room open. It was a beautiful suite. Living area and kitchenette, separate bedroom and bath. Huge floor length windows opened out to the city below, the dark sky hung with stars and a few rain clouds.

You stared out the windows and watched cars down below parting for an ambulance, it’s red and white lights blazing by. Streetlights changed and pedestrians crossed the roads, raindrops slowly falling from the sky. For a blustery autumn evening the sky was beautiful, dark purple swallowing lavender where the sun was setting behind the clouds.

You startled when Sam stepped up behind you. He shushed you softly and put a hand on your shoulder, burrowing his nose in your hair and then the tender skin of your neck. Each of his inhales seemed heavier, needier and all you wanted was to finally scent him like you’d wanted for weeks.

You turned and looked up at him, and then gently pressed your hand to his chest before grabbing his tie. You tugged him down until you could rest your cheek on his chest, your nose in the hollow of his collarbone like you’d wanted. You breathed in deep, getting drunk on him, wanting his scent to blend with your own.

Sam’s big hand cradled your jaw and then he kissed you. And oh, how that man could kiss. He was sweet, thorough and reassuring as he waited for you to meet him. You kissed him back, shy at first, still remembering how. But at the brush of his tongue against your lower lip you hummed out a breath and opened your mouth, shyly chasing his tongue in return. His arms wrapped tight around you, practically engulfing you, and you’d never felt safer than you did right then.

You giggled when Sam suddenly hooked an arm under your knees and carried you through the living room and into the bedroom. He carefully set you on the king size bed, pulling your heels off then his shoes. You pushed up on your elbows as you watched him unbutton his dress shirt, button by button making the fire inside you bloom. You quickly matched his progress and unbuttoned your top. With wide eyes you waited as he pulled his shirt off, and then the t-shirt underneath, bare tan skin adorned with wiry black hairs on his upper chest.

“Alpha.” You didn’t even think it before you said it. He just _was_. He was Alpha, one you wanted and needed, both as a lonely woman and as a starved omega.

Sam climbed up the bed to you. You breathed out deeply through your nose as he kissed you, your head falling back into the soft pillows below as he took the lead. Something was changing between the two of you and you whimpered as his hand moved across your ribcage, fingers splaying across every bone.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” he muttered in between kisses. “I just want you to feel good, Omega.”

Maybe it was the permission to escape if you wanted to or the okay to be vulnerable, but it was exactly what you needed from him. You wanted to feel safe and loved, and Sam could do that for you.

“Want you,” you said. “So bad, Sam.”

“Thank god,” he groaned. You giggled again as he pulled your shirt off, and then your bra, his mouth sucking and biting your nipples until your panties were wet with slick and you were moaning his name. He got your pants and underwear off, and then shed his. You marveled at his body, how thick and sturdy he was, how strong. The perfect Alpha. Your eyes widened at the sight of his hard cock, the thick base that would become his knot, and you felt doubt begin to creep in.

“Hey.” Sam could sense your anxiety. He gently tugged your chin until you’d meet his eyes. “I’ll never hurt you, okay? I’ll make sure you’re ready.”

“Okay,” you nodded, kissing him back. You whined when he pulled away, your hands falling to the bed. Sam kissed down your entire body, ears to neck to chest to ribs, stomach to hips to inner thighs until he had you squirming for what you knew was next. Fingers from one of his hands entwined with yours and you felt grounded, safe, ready. At the sign of your relaxation Sam nosed at your pubic bone, scenting your skin and slick. At the first long lick through your folds he groaned, muttering “fucking perfect” before delving in again. He kept your twisting legs weighed down with his body as he ate you out, tongue alone bringing you to a shattering orgasm that had you dripping on the sheets.

“So hot,” Sam groaned again, this time sliding one finger and then two inside you. His other big hand moved down your thigh, touching you everywhere. Your body opened for him, the wet heat clenching around his fingers as you moaned for more.

“Sam, please. ‘m ready.” you begged. “Need you.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. He licked through your slick one last time, chasing your clit until you cried out. You were on the edge again but you wanted to come on his knot.

“Omega,” Sam instructed but you were already flipping onto your front and getting your quivering knees under you, your elbows braced against the mattress. Sam’s huge hands moved down your back and across your ass. You smiled when you felt him kiss each of your ass cheeks softly, and then his fingers were sliding inside your pussy again. You keened as he pulled some of the slick from you, prepping his cock.

“Okay?” he asked as he started to press in.

“God yes,” you groaned into the pillow. His cock was huge and heavy as it slowly slid inside and you nearly came from how full you felt once he was inside so deep. He stilled to let you get used to him but you gasped, pressing your hips back against his for more.

“I got you, baby. Got you,” Sam muttered. A heavy hand gripped your hip and you whimpered as he slid out and then thrusted back in with gradual force. Again he repeated the tortuous thrust and you cried out every time he bottomed out. Gradually he fucked you harder and faster, hands tracing your skin, lips and teeth on your back as you started to teeter over the edge again. His fingers combed through your hair and then squeezed the back of your neck, a gentle reminder of the alpha’s power. You clenched around him and Sam groaned, his fingers moving to your clit, pressing and rubbing until you tensed up, one stifled gasp dying into a lost scream as you came harder than you ever had with any man, your body clenching Sam tight and dragging him over the edge with you, both of you coming together so shockingly perfect that you lost all sense of space and time except for the tight stretch of the huge knot that was now completing you.

Sam wrapped his arms around you and then slowly moved to his side, spooning you up against him as his knot pumped cum steadily inside you. You floated for awhile, eyes closed and lips smiling as Sam kissed the back of your ear and your cheek, no words needed as he gently touched you everywhere you needed him to.

Eventually his knot receded so he staggered to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. After cleaning up he pulled the covers back and you curled up in bed with him, tucked under his arm, cheek pressed to his chest. You sighed happily and revelled in his scent that was now mixed with yours.

“So, will you have dinner with me?” he asked, his voice low as his fingers moved through your hair, a soft pattern of touch that had you purring.

You smiled and looked up. “Yes.”

“Good,” he kissed the top of your head, smoothing your hair down as he breathed you in. “Why were you gone from work last week?”

“My heat,” you replied. “Someone triggered it.”

“Seriously?” Sam sat up and turned to you, obviously concerned. “Why didn’t you - did you have to go through it alone?”

“Well yeah,” you nodded. “I hadn’t had one in a while but…”

“But what?”

“But then you came along.”

Sam tilted his head affectionately and grinned before his hands cradled the sides of your neck and he kissed you passionately, each move of his lips and his tongue a new promise.

“You’re never gonna have to go through a heat alone again, Omega. Okay?”

Tears sprung in your eyes and you placed your hand over his heart. “Yes Alpha.”

* * *

“Where the hell have you been?” Vicky’s voice came over the phone line. “We were supposed to watch SVU together last night!”

You tossed some dry food into the porcelain dish and apologized to the cat, quickly dragging some clothes out of the dryer.

“Yeah, ummmm I didn’t come home last night.”

“Please tell me it was cuz you were banging the hot alpha and not being pathetic and working all night.” Vicky demanded.

“Hey! I’m not pathetic!”

Your friend paused. “So how was he?”

You sighed, sitting down on your bed in your bra and panties. “A-_fucking_-mazing.”

A high pitched _Wooooo!_ came over the line. “That’s my girl! Yes! We are having lunch, I need every detail. You seeing him again tonight?”

You glanced through your bedroom door to find Sam talking to your moody cat who was judging him with narrowed eyes.

“I’m seeing him right now.”

“Girl!” she cheered. “Yes!”

You laughed. “See you at noon!”

Sam smiled when you walked out dressed and ready for the work day. “I like hearing you laugh.”

You smiled as you reorganized your bag. “It’s been a while since I was truly happy.”

Sam leaned in and kissed your temple, before offering you his hand. “Me too.”

Now every time Sam touched you - a wide hand splayed on your back as he ushered you through the door, hidden kisses in your office or long fingers tugging your hair as you explored his body - you weren’t afraid anymore. You loved his touch. And you, Sam’s Omega, were satisfied. You never felt lonely again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
